


Rumor Has It

by cschoolgirl



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cschoolgirl/pseuds/cschoolgirl
Summary: Every Thursday like clockwork.





	Rumor Has It

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Nebelwerfer42 for the title and the advice to make it better. 
> 
> * * *

Thursday night was their night, for almost five years now, ever since he'd settled in at the mansion. It had started simply enough. Marie had needed someone to talk to; someone she knew wouldn't say anything to others. Nothing life altering, just advice on dealing with her mutation and the world in general. 

Logan had protested at first. He was the last person a young, impressionable girl should be going to for advice on how to deal with people. Teach her to kick ass; he could and did, but some would say he was confrontational which wasn't always the best idea unless a person possessed his particular skill set. Yet he quickly found out he was really just a sounding board that didn't overreact and asked logical questions. 

Slowly it morphed into watching hockey or movies. As high school faded he'd been glad it was one of the things they were able to hold onto. Her goals changed and shifted, along with boyfriends, but Thursday night was always theirs no matter what. Even the one time he'd been laid up in the infirmary, she'd brought her laptop down and streamed the game for him as she curled up beside him. Or the few times one of them couldn't make it; they always talked on the phone. Thursday nights weren't going to change anytime soon. 

It was the one thing in his life that wasn’t up for negotiation. She’d put him solidly in the friend category and though he might wish for more, it was what it was. He took what he could and would fight tooth and toenail to keep it. 

He checked his watch; pizza and hot wings must be running a little late. She wouldn't miss much of the game even if the delivery were really delayed. Grabbing another beer he got comfortable on the couch to wait.

* * *

"It's the truth. I swear."

"Yeah, well how come I never heard it before now?"

"Because you're not popular."

Rogue peeked around the bushes from where she waited for the pizza delivery. Every Thursday evening either she or Logan waited for whatever take out they'd ordered. This week was pizza and hot wings and she was patiently waiting by the side door of the kitchen where food deliveries were made. 

In the adjacent courtyard, she could see two newer students watching some boys toss a football while they gossiped. The girls were both freshmen, Rogue was sure one of the girls was a Guthrie and had older siblings at the school. The other girl looked familiar but she couldn’t quite place her, even with the accent. Rogue couldn’t remember most of the newer students since she hadn’t been part of the student body for a handful of years now. 

"You're not popular. Your brother and sister are," stated the girl with the accent. Once she thought about it, Rogue decided that might be Illyana. Her accent wasn’t as heavy as Peter’s but still noticeable. 

"That makes me popular by proxy. Anyway, who do you think I heard it from?" the Guthrie girl replied smugly. “They get all the best information.”

"Let me get this straight. Wolverine-" Rogue almost laughed at the reverence in the Illyana’s voice when saying his name, though to be fair most of the stories that circulated about Logan were awe inspiring. "- and the chick with the white stripe in her hair, are up there doing the deed right now?"

"Yep," Guthrie stated as if it were fact. Rogue noticed she was trying to hover slightly above Illyana as if it gave her more importance. "Every Thursday like clockwork."

Rogue's brow furrowed. What the heck? How on earth did this rumor start? Sure they met up on Thursdays, but there was no deed doing. Not that she wouldn't mind and had hoped for it more than once in the past, but Logan thought of her strictly as a friend and she hadn’t found a way to change that. 

"I ain't buying it," Illyana said half-laughing. Pushing her hair back, she continued, "Wolverine scheduling sex? That doesn’t sound legit."

"Just telling you what I've been told," the other girl replied confidently. "They've been at it since she was a freshman."

This was ridiculous, Rogue had had boyfriends. Not that any of those relationships went anywhere and she’d even had Logan scare off one or two. Then there was the fact that she hadn't arrived at Xavier's until halfway through her junior year, with a skin problem to boot. The whole thing made no sense.

A car horn interrupted her thoughts and she hurried over to get the food. Boy howdy, she was steamed. Wait until Logan heard about his, why he ... had way better hearing than her and had probably heard it all and more. 

On the way to Logan’s room she began to wonder exactly how long he’d known about this rumor and how many more he had heard. Why hadn’t he put a stop to them? Was he waiting for her to get mad or make him do something? Because if that was what he wanted, she would bring this to his attention and make him do something. 

* * *

The stomping coming down the hall made Logan's eye twitch. Something or someone had pissed Marie off. He wondered if there had been a mix-up and the pizza had pineapple on it again. His girl sure hated pineapple on pizza. 

There was that fact he kept tripping over. She wasn't his girl and he'd best forget that train of thought because it led to other thoughts. Adjusting himself he sighed, he was getting hard just thinking about her in a non friendly context. 

He tried to turn his thoughts back to the problem at hand. It wasn’t the first time she’d flown off the handle at something as simple as pizza. She would be expecting him to make things right, either from a bit of advice or action. He was ready to talk it over or eat the pineapple she picked off the pizza, whatever the situation called for. 

Rogue tried not to slam the door, but it was difficult with him sitting there looking all relaxed and comfy with a beer in his hand. Damn, he was sexy and she'd take a piece of that over pizza any day. And why not? Supposedly that's what they were doing. Maybe she should call attention to the rumors in a dramatic fashion. Then let him try and deny he hadn't heard them. 

Tossing the two food boxes on the little table that served as a makeshift coffee table, she kicked off her shoes. He glanced up at her as the pizza box bumped into his bare feet; one eyebrow was raised in question as he took a swig of his beer. At least she had his attention.

Taking a deep breath, she chose her course of action. She’d been half-naked around Logan before, once or twice in the back of the jet trying to hurriedly change for a mission. That kind of naked never allowed for any appreciation of each other and she had definitely never tried to use the situation as she was about to. 

Peeling off her shirt, she commented, "I hear we've been having sex for years, so get over here." She emphasized the last part by unhooking her bra.

“Where’d you hear that?” he asked. He’d spent years ignoring those rumors and thought she had too. Apparently, she’d never heard any of them until now and he certainly wasn’t going to argue with her stripping down in front of him. Though that might not lead to any bits of good advice.

“A couple of freshman girls know all about how you can’t get it anywhere else and have to schedule it in with me.” The last part was a lie; Logan had no shortage of willing partners when he chose to scratch that itch. But he was being way too nonchalant to suit her mood, though she did notice the way his eyes lingered a little too long on her bare flesh, nor did she miss the growing bulge in his jeans. 

Smirking at her, he flipped her off, beer bottle still in hand. She almost stuck her tongue out at him from habit, an old game they used to tease each other. It didn’t matter, he could see she was trying to push his buttons and he was having none of it. “Guess they hadn’t heard the one about you being into S&M.”

Rogue’s forehead wrinkled up in confusion. Yeah, he didn’t know how in the world someone would come up with some of those rumors. Except for he had one good guess where the S&M one got started. He let the claws on one hand slide out, “Our first night.”

“Oh…” she said, perturbed with the way this was going. These rumors were even worse than she thought and the rumor she heard must be tame to what was circulating. However, what was the absolute worst was him still sitting there like they were discussing the weather and it made her more determined to do this. 

He was supposed to be soothing her hurt pride at the moment. Rogue had been positive that he would say something that would help and vow to kick a few butts to make it better. Yet as she stood there keeping her bra from falling off, all she could see was the hunger in his eyes as they roamed over her again. Maybe he hadn’t put her in the friend category. 

Turning back to the game, he tried to ignore her half-naked form, as it was doing nothing to calm his animalistic side. She wasn’t a frightened girl anymore, and her standing like that made it even more obvious that she was quite a beautiful woman. He needed her to back down, which was never an easy task where she was concerned, before this went further and he lost his one night with her.

Searching his memory he found what he was looking for. “I always figured you for the dom and sub one going around,” he said casually. There was no way Marie was ever going to be submissive to anyone, but it had the needed effect as there was practically steam coming out her ears. 

Well, that one made sense with the way he fought on the team and dominated his fights. But she didn’t feel like playing to his deliberate attempt to treat this flippantly. She was never one to break down and cry but to fight back.

“Interesting, never took you as a sub,” she said, nodding in fake understanding. When he glanced over at her, eyes narrowing, she went on with a shrug knowing exactly which button to push, “Well bitch, get over here and do my bidding.” Standing up straight, chest out, she let her bra drop to the floor. 

Logan set down his beer as he came up off the couch, she was bluffing and he intended to call her on it. Maybe this was the first time she'd heard those rumors even though they'd been around for a long time, but that didn’t mean she had to go all melodramatic on him. He never said anything because he'd learned from watching Scott and Jean that it was practically useless to squash rumors. 

“I’m no one’s bitch,” he said, stalking toward her like the predator he was. He could see the second of indecision, that she wanted to step back, even reflexively starting the move. In the end, she stood her ground. 

“Prove it,” she blurted out, chin held high. She held her breath in anticipation, trying to keep the nervous jitters from taking over. This was pushing it big time, yet she couldn’t back off now. 

He whipped off his t-shirt and her nose wrinkled and her jaw set in that familiar look of determination as he approached. His eyes fell to her chest; he'd never dreamed how lovely those pert breasts of hers were. He tore his eyes away, letting them settle on her face again. If she wanted to play this game, he could too and unfastened his belt buckle. 

What in the name of everything holy was he doing? If he thought she was bluffing, he had another thing coming. Hooking her thumbs in her waistband she pushed down her joggers and panties as he kicked off his jeans. 

They stood there a moment staring at each other. Her tongue involuntarily darted out to wet her lips, as she looked him over head to toe. God help her, she wanted some of what he had to offer. 

"Well?" she asked and he knew it was a loaded question.

They could both turn back and things would go back to normal after a while. Or he could show her how this game was played. If he went by the smell of her arousal, she wanted this just as badly as he did and he wasn't the man to deny her what she wanted. 

Taking the final step separating them, Logan pulled her to him roughly, his hand going for her ponytail. Tugging her head back, her eyes widened and her scent thickened. That was all the permission he needed as he descended for a kiss. Her mouth was already seeking out his, demanding his full concentration. Her hands automatically went to his hair, sinking in as if her life depended on it. 

He realized he had underestimated Marie's need for this, for him. She was pressing her body against him in all the right ways, leaving him thirsty for more. His cock throbbed painfully with need, but he hadn’t yet given up the idea of teaching her a lesson. 

Breaking the kiss by jerking her head further back, he bit her neck. Not enough to leave a mark but sharp enough to be felt as something other than gentle. She sucked in a breath with a sound somewhere between shock and exhilaration. His feral side reared up and he had to beat back the temptation to make this more than a game of bluff. 

Pushing away slightly, he looked her in the eye. The heat there matched the fire building in his body. He was through playing games and was ready to take her. Though he couldn’t mistake a hint of nervousness in her and needed to switch gears. He kissed his way down her neck as she sighed in pleasure. She gasped as he finally made his way to her breasts, swirling his tongue around one nipple then the other. 

Moving lower, he slung an arm underneath her butt and wrapped the other arm loosely around her back, picking her straight up. She peered down at him mesmerized by the feel of his mouth on her skin and the tickle of his chest hair on her abdomen. 

Maybe she had been bluffing, but it didn't matter, as he'd found a different way to soothe her wounded pride. She knew exactly what he was planning on as he laid her down on the bed, kissing lower still. No matter how badly she wanted that, she wanted that hard cock that was pressing against her leg inside her even more. With the way, her insides were tightening she knew that she wouldn't last even one swipe of his tongue on her clit. 

Rogue protested when he moved on from nibbling her hip. Wiggling until he glanced up, she begged, "Please." She knew it came out a little too needy, but she was rewarded with a sexy, lopsided grin. 

He crawled back up her body with a predatory glint in his eyes. Leaning over her, he kissed her softly at first then more aggressively as he slicked himself on her wet folds. She threw herself into the kiss, holding onto his biceps afraid if she did much more he might rethink what they were doing. She was willing to admit to herself that she wanted this badly, had wanted this for a very long time. 

Taking his time, he broke the kiss panting heavily as he carefully entered her. He had to fight the urge to thrust forcefully, making her his. She deserved better than the quick claiming his feral side wanted. 

Her fingers tightened on his biceps, the only sign of discomfort other than her wide eyes. "Marie," he whispered and had to turn his head to maintain his control.

The initial burn faded leaving behind a feeling of being full. His body was tense and she finally moved her hands, gliding them down over his sides and across his back. There was something about the weight of him on her that made this even more intimate and she didn't want it to end. That was until he withdrew and slid back into her. 

This was the very act everyone was always trying to describe. It left her breathless and in awe as he released a slow breath by her ear. He was struggling to control this and she was the one doing this to him. Then again he was doing the same thing to her, invoking a yearning in her for more. She pushed her hips upward, hoping he would move again. 

At her urging, Logan set a slow steady pace. After a few thrusts, she began to move with him, never taking her eyes off him. She was making little noises of pleasure that were driving him closer to the edge and he kissed her hoping to stop them. In response, her body began to tremble and her fingertips once again dug into his flesh.

He wanted this to be good for her but he was afraid he was being selfish. His rhythm had picked up and she had broken the kiss, his name now on her lips in breathy moans. Just a little longer he told himself, holding out for her. 

Rogue arched away from him, chasing the need that was burning through her body. His breath was hot on her flesh making it catch fire too. Her mind was void of any thought save the pleasurable slide of his cock and the tightening coil of her body. 

What was he doing to her, she wondered as her vision burned bright white. Her body convulsing as he ground into her, causing her world to implode. The pleasure came again in small waves and her vision returned enough to see the strain on his face as he pounded into her. 

His teeth were clenched as he turned his head and their eyes met. It was the final straw as he pulsed inside her. The heat burned up his spine leaving him barely able to remember to keep his full weight off of her. 

When his breathing was normal again he rolled to his back, taking her with him to tuck into his side. She gave a contented sigh as she laid her head on his chest. This was definitely better than what they had planned on doing. 

"You're going to miss the game," she said. 

"It's preseason," he replied, stroking her hair and finding he liked the feel of its silkiness under his hand. Logan was positive he would miss the Stanley Cup for her if she wanted.

"Can we do this every Thursday?" Rogue asked quietly, looking up at him. Next Thursday was too far off but it was a start to see if he would want sex with her again. “Or do I need to get mad again?”

He pulled her on top of him and leaned up for a kiss. She cut the kiss short, still wanting an answer. Though by the way, his cock was hardening against her stomach all she needed was verbal confirmation. 

"No need for either. We can do this anytime you want, Darlin'," he said nipping at her neck. He'd been wrong, Thursday nights were going to change. Not in any way that he'd anticipated but all for the better. 

Her reply was lost in a giggle that turned into a moan. Good thing there was pizza nearby because she was pretty sure they were working up an appetite. If this was to continue they might need to order more food because there were sure to be other rumors they needed to discuss.


End file.
